how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
How To Wiki:How To Engineer It
This HowTo Wiki was originally founded as the How To Engineer It Wiki. This page explains the mission of that original wiki. You can find the Mission and Goals below. About the site (meta discussion) Why doesn't such a huge project have it's own domain? Because it's in early incubation period, and currently How To Engineer It will reside on Wikia.com server, however, don't be shy to participate here - it's a unique project and if something will happen to it (the domain shifted, or someone else starts the similar project), we will inform you about it, and your contributions will be shifted/merged there as well). Later we are planning to have a separate domain for this public database. Also, because it is free to keep a wiki on wikicities, and it is easy to move all the database later. Will it always remain free and accessible for public? How To Engineer It will remain public and free forever. Where the idea to build this site was born? On the Halfbakery. I want it in my language, what do I do? The How To Engineer It is currently in it's early stage, and there exists only English version today, but we are planning to make it in other languages as well, as soon as the popularity of it will grow to a sufficient degree. There are Japanese and Lithuanian versions forseen to appear soon. If you want it in your language, contact Wikia or write it on the discussion of the main page. Site's name in the future In order to make a project more popular, I think one of the things necessary, is making a separate domain for it now. I can think up with the several following names: Technopedia, Techpedia, Wikitech, Technowiki, Techiki, Howtopedia, Inventionary. Which one to choose? Projects like Wikipedia, Wiktionary, Wikibooks, Wikiquote gained popularity because of the popularity of Wikipedia. However, it seems the other projects are not so popular as the Wikipedia. Why? Perhaps because they don't have so important goals embedded into them as Wikipedia do. There is no underlying great goal to achieve. To make a dictionary is not such a great goal than to organize knowledge. To collect quotes is either. Another reason might be the name: only the wikipedia is "pedia", which implies encyclopedia, and encyclopedia is a great thing. The other names of projects are only derivatives from Wikipedia. It's wikisomething : wikibooks, wikiquotes etc. So, even if it would be the shortest way to name it "Wikitech", I don't see it being such small project. It should be "pedia", as it's encyclopedia (of technologies). Hence, best name would be "Technopedia", but it is already registered. Deriving from "How To Engineer It", it could also be "Howtopedia", but it's not an international word, as well as the word "invention". I see only "Techpedia" remaining. Even though with emited "no", it carries the same meaning (hi-tech, tech-pedia?), and - even better - it has not more letters than "Wikipedia" has, it can easily be pronunced at least in English and Japanese. So, even though "Technopedia" would be the best name for it, it will perhaps be "Tech-pedia". Any ideas? to post it to ml later --Inyuki 16:17, 26 Mar 2005 (EST) Mission To become the community of cooperating explorers, inventors, engineers, scientists and other people to build the most comprehensive and ever-evolving step-by-step manual of How To Engineer the existing modern products in natural environment, and totally from scratch! Discuss the Mission In other words, it's Mission is to create step-by-step guide for engineering, for instance, something like Toshiba Notebook PC G15-AV501, Ferrari 575M Maranello, or Space Shuttle Atlantis. In any case it can be done by using a generally simple algorythm, and reversely merging the discovered procedures lists into one huge list. Procedure N ... Procedure 2 Procedure 1 Read more about the goals of HTEI. If you want to contribute, read about how you may contribute. Goals The goals are not merely to explore the modern world and satisfy your curiosity, they are also to: * Change the way we learn: ** Be a material for students for their practice, instead of laboratory tests ;-) ** Be a complement of fairy-tales for curious children ** Be a material for making multipart TV shows. Wouldn't you love to see a group of fellow humans trying to produce a LifeBook N6010 notebook FPCM60261, or to make Dolly (a cloned sheep) in natural environment? * Serve as a repository of survival information, which would be useful if we get hit by an asteroid, or experience a similar global catastrophe. -- Other goals would be to: * Revive the childish curiosity which most of us lose when grow up and are exposed to impractical education It also might be useful for: * Assisting the developing countries * Teaching people to satisfy their needs concentrating not on money, but on knowledge and management. Read on to find out how to contribute. From HowTo Wiki, a Wikia wiki.